Elf
Elves are species that exist in various worlds in the Grand Chase universe. Much of the elves in the story are the same or similar to those found in other works of fiction like having long and pointed ears. Though skilled in combat, the elves are generally pacifistic, preferring to avoid conflict at all costs and live in harmony. They can communicate with Nature and worship the Mother Tree as well as the Spirit Lord of the Storm, Innadril. Currently, there are two known elven civilizations in the game being Eryuell and Zeruel. They can converse in Elvish, a language that is not easy to learn due to the difficulty of the words and differences in grammar. Background Alongside humans and dwarves, it is said that the elves have been inhabiting the primitive world or Aernas before Ernasis had first arrived. The goddess selected those with bravery and creativity to help them continue the creation of the world. Dark elves that dwell in Elyos are known for their dark skin and bright colored hair. Their lightweight bodies, dexterity, and affinity to magic make them experts in battle. However, they tend to be very aggressive and cruel and they despise lifeforms other than the ones that exist in the Demon World. Story The dwarves and the elves that inhabited the northern and southern regions of Kounat became influenced by the Celestials and through the exchange of information, accepted the advanced civilization. From the exchange, the elves were able to use more powerful magic. As the territory of the Celestials became stabilized, the gods decided to choose a person of excellence among the Celestials as king and establish the Kounat kingdom. Also, the year that they allied with the dwarves and elves, who had founded their own country, was declared as the start of Holy Power. As part of Baldinar's schemes, the Elf Kingdom and the Dwarf Kingdom went into war, blaming each other due to the misunderstandings regarding the Great Explosion of Kounat and their missing kings. After a long voyage, the human and elf survivors of the Great Explosion made their way to the continent of Bermesiah. The elf survivors did not settle on the first land that they came across, but instead traveled further and settled on an island away from the continent, naming the island Eryuell. The elves of Zeruel who were once uncorrupted eventually became savage dark elves after years of constant fighting with the dwarves. Known elves *Lire Eryuell *Ryan Woodguard *Vanessa *Kassias Grandiel *Dahlia † *Gilberta *Rose *Varonas † Others *Lidmir Eryuell *Lian Woodguard *Liod Veda *Haru † Miscellaneous *Black Wood Scout *Black Wood Assassin *Dark Elven Scout *Dark Elven Assassin *Dark Elven Archer *Dark Elven Rider *Royal Elven Guard *Elite Elven Mage Trivia *According to the Naver blog, there are four known elven tribes in Aernas namely Sylphid's Descendant, Red Sunset, Blood of Heart and Black Wood. None of these tribes has been formally introduced in the story and some of them are yet to debut in the game. **While they look the part, it is unknown if the elves from Zeruel are part of the Black Wood tribe. ***Ironically, the elves of Black Wood that appeared in Hammer's Reach resemble those from the Red Sunset tribe instead. *Although elves generally age slower and live longer than humans in most fictional stories, there is no concrete evidence of this in Grand Chase. **Lire and Ryan's teenage-like appearance suggest that they are accounted for as 15-year-olds in human terms. Gallery 실피드의 후손 부족.png| Sylphid's Descendant (실피드의 후손) 선혈의 심장 부족.png| Blood of Heart (선혈의 심장) 붉은 노을 부족.png| Red Sunset (붉은 노을) 암흑숲 부족.png| Black Wood (암흑숲) References Category:Grand Chase Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Species Category:Elves Category:Contents Category:Browse